Ohanzee
Ohanzee makes his first appearance in Heart Behind Witch Eyes, chapter 1 page 2. Ohanzee his a large lion and a Dreamwalker witch. With a constant smile on his face, Ohanzee can at times be rather hard to figure out. He has a docile appearance yet is considered to be one of the best bounty hunters in the Twisted Dragons Organization. He is known to be an astounding liar as well as having amazing intelligent. For what he is known for, the only thing that is certain is no one seems to know Ohanzee to the fullest, and if they do, they do not seem to be quick to boasting it. In Heart Behind Witch Eyes, Ohanzee is roughly 5 - 6 years old. Ohanzee's name means "Shadow". Witch Powers; Shadow witch, Dreamwalker Ohanzee is a Shadow witch (also called Dark user or more specifically Shadow-walker) but prefers the title Dreamwalker because of his specialization. Shadow witches are capable of using any shadow--no matter how small--as a doorway or transportation device. Young shadow witches tend not to be able to transport themselves very far but the master of this art is capable of transporting from one continent to another in seconds. Basically, shadow witches are teleporters and are capable of using this to avoid attack from enemies as well as sneak up on anyone without much trouble at all. The downfall is that a shadow witch must know where they are going in order to get to the location. That is to say, they cannot shadow walk to a place they've never seen before. They also can only teleport to consistent shadows, so shadows that are constantly moving or the light making them is "broken" then they cannot go there. Water is a fine example of this. Ohanzee finds specialization in a lesser known and offensive use of shadow witchcraft. The original study of it is called Bodywalker in which a witch is capable of guessing the shadows within a creature and teleporting themselves inside the other creature. However, this does not change the side or form of the witch in question so unless one is as small as a fly, it's result can be devastating and rather messy to say the least. A stretch further is the mental study of such art which is called Dreamwalking. It is an extremely rare and hard-to-learn form of shadow witchcraft and bodywalking that involves the witch to guess and transport themselves to the shadows of a person's mind. This technique is best used at night or whenever the victim is asleep because the awake mind can damage or kill a Dreamwalker. On top of that, while asleep, the technique has the best results. While it cannot control a victim, it allows the witch to project thought processes such as fake rationalizations and false memories as well as project oneself within the sleeper's dreams. While Ohanzee has yet to mention when he learned this ability, it is clear that he learned it before the age of 7, making him not only one of the youngest witches to have mastered the witchcraft, but it also makes him one of only a handful of Dreamwalkers in the world.